Cloud—Ink
by Sage of The Six Paths Teuchi
Summary: "After the devastation of the Fourth Great War, the world is rebuilding. I was supposed to let go, but my past actions are haunting me," Samui said.


The Benihisago made a shrill hissing noise for a few moments. Darui watched on as Samui and Atsui reappeared from the giant brown-colored gourd that housed their souls. He smirked and silently thanked the bun-haired Hidden Leaf kunoichi for her assistance.

The stunned brother-sister pair were crouching on the ground blinking as Darui arrived by their side. "How are you two feeling? I apologize for the long wait."

They quickly turned around in shock at the familiar voice. "Darui!?" they both said in unison.

"In the flesh," Darui said jokingly, offering both his hands to pull up the pair.

Both accepted his gesture and stood up still in a daze. They had no clue what was currently happening, but at least their time in the Benihisago was short lived. Atsui looked around dumbly before returning his attention back to Darui. "Is the war over? Have we defeated the Akatsuki?" he asked without his usual vehemence.

"Yeah, we won. It was quite eventful, to say the least," Darui replied, giving him a reassuring grin.

Details of the war started to flood back into Samui's mind as she examined the war-ravaged beach, spotting deceased shinobi littered all around, many of whom were friends and comrades residing from her own village. She obviously understood the cost of war—Kumogakure _(Hidden Cloud Village)_ practically pounded history of the previous Shinobi World Wars into her young mind during her time at the academy—but seeing the carnage of war up-close was definitely an eye-opening experience.

Samui, being a well-seasoned kunoichi, was obviously use to death. In a world where monster chakra sprites had an influence on every little aspect, death was imminent. You just continued to live and hope you could make it over the average shinobi life expectancy.

Hey, Samui," Darui said, placing a hand on the blonde hair, blue-eyed woman's shoulder. His surprisingly warm touch startled Samui back into reality. "How are you holding up?"

"I—I guess now I fully understand what our ancestors had felt in war, "Samui said in realization, turning to the crimson stained sea, surveying all the deceased shinobi with a dejected look. "I just pray I'll never have to experience it again..."

Darui's face brightened up. "I guarantee you won't. The top priority of the Five Kage now is to cooperate with one another and ensure peace around the shinobi world. I fully believe with their influence, we can all ultimately reach that goal which has always been impossi—"

"How do you know things won't just remain the same, Darui?" Samui exclaimed, facing Darui with an intense look, shedding her usual calm, cool and collective demeanor. Her sudden outburst startled Darui. She was the soft-spoken type, often dispersing tension in her squad—Team Samui. Her speaking out like this was a rare sight, indeed.

"What about smaller countries that continue to skirmish over territory and necessities? Will their hatred suddenly vanish? Will their conflicts be amended?" Samui asked, hoping—no, praying—her comrade and childhood friend could give her a suitable answer.

Darui sighed, he honestly had no answer to her plea. If the world had any chance to change, it could not afford to ignore these issues. He could tell the war had some type of emotional effect on his friend. He motioned to try and comfort her once again but got his hand slapped away.

"I'll be fine," she said, not looking him in the eyes.

* * *

Eight months after the Fourth Great War, the Land of Lighting was still in its rebuilding phase, making steady progress. The newly established Shinobi Union aided in the recovery of Kumogakure. The Union's slogan— _a mutual partnership/friendship between Shinobi Countries_ —albeit cheesy sounding, gave hope to civilians lost everything from the destruction. Thankfully, the civilians of Kumogakure were evacuated before the war begun and placed in smaller surrounding villages many miles from the destruction.

Samui was currently resting in a wooden cabin in the small port village of Noda. Thanks to Konoha and Yamato of the Wood Release, civilians and shinobi had proper housing after the war. Since she, her younger brother Atsui, and sister, Atsuko have been living there, she has been having nightmares. All of them relating to the war and past missions. It often occurred and put her stomach in knots. She glanced over at her sister, in an attempt to take her mind off of it. Atsuko currently occupied a wooden desk studying a technique scroll that was gifted to her by Samui for completing her daily chores.

Atsuko recently turned fifteen and officially gained the rank of chūnin at the age of fourteen. Samui feared that since she officially reached the rank of chūnin, she would've had to participate in the war. Her fears ultimately faded when she found out that Atsuko had not yet reached the age requirement to participate in the war.

"Is something troubling you, Samui?" her sister's young, feminine voice asked worryingly from across the cabin. Her shoulder-length honey blonde hair—which was currently tied back in a bun—complimented her hazel eyes nicely. Atsuko was dressed in the standard one-strap-over shoulder Kumogakure vest, with a sleeveless, white shirt underneath, and a pair of dark black arm warmers. Her lower half she wore dark gray shorts, dark stockings, and black open-toed shinobi sandals.

Samui wanted to confess what was troubling her, she honestly did, but being the hardened kunoichi she was it wasn't that simple. As a kunoichi—as a shinobi—wearing your emotions on your sleeve wasn't desirable in the corps. Ironically, her very own brother quite often released his emotions very openly, very loudly in the field. Even though she frequently lectured him on it, he still continued to act recklessly.

Samui let out a fake yawn. "Just exhausted. Escort missions have been exhausting," she lied. "Have you mastered the technique I gave you?

Atsuko sighed. "No luck yet. You were right when you said the Lighting Kage Bunshin technique required the right amount of precision and chakra. I'm able to make the clone but unable to keep it from fizzling out so quickly. It's frustrating."

Atsuko was proficient when came to ninja arts, placing in the top percentage of students in her class. The only issue she has is chakra control. A type of genetic trait in her family affected chakra control, making it difficult to master certain techniques. This genetic nuisance passed over Samui and Atsui, leaving Atsuko with the genetic disadvantage.

"Take a break," Samui suggested. "Studying is important, I understand, but allowing it to take up much of your free time isn't healthy. Go out and take a walk on the beach, it always relaxes me."

Atsuko exhaled and then nodded. "You're right," she agreed. She got up, stretched lightly, and pushed the chair in. "Just promise me you'll rest, alright? You look exhausted."

With that, she exited.

* * *

The whole world was inky, oddly enough. A few figures, all of them pale, took a fighting stance. One darted forward, and the battle had begun. I quickly sidestepped, allowing him—or it—to trip over itself. I ended it quickly with a slice to its throat. Instead of crimson, there was ink. Why ink? I looked at the other figures, taking in their features. One was short, and it looked like it was quivering. The taller one, slightly shorter than the one I defeated, sank to its knees and covered its face. What? I stepped forward cautiously, kunai tightly in my grasp. When I reached them, they started comforting each other. I hesitated. What was I doing? I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this... I was rattled. I turned the kunai on myself and stabbed it into my arm.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I guess this is happening. I apologize for not posting in quite awhile—around two years. Life has been a pain and finding inspiration is difficult. But, yeah, here is something new.


End file.
